The Life and Lies of Arianna
by clumsy-freak
Summary: Joe likes Arianna. Arianna likes Joe. Joe will never admit it to himself. Arianna keeps secrets. Will a relationship like this ever work out? Find out in The Life and Lies of Arianna
1. Chapter 1

Hmm… where should I begin? Okay, I have 2 best friends. My bestest girlie Lily and my guy friend, Joe. Joe is like so cute, but he has no idea I that I like him. Everyone except for him knows that, it's pathetic.

Anywho, I'm in study hall right now and Joe will not shut up about this girl he likes. He says she has amazing eyes and is so beautiful. It's probably Britney, the prep. I hate that girl with all my heart. She's poo!

"Joe, gimmee some hints and I'll guess who you like!'"

"Okay, her name starts with an A and is in this room."

"That leaves me and that emo girl over there."

"Okay, good. She really likes music."

"That is a very crappy hint Joseph!"

"I know!"

"You're a poo!"

"Good for me!"

"Just tell me her name!"

"No! You have to guess!"

"Give me a less crappy hint and then I'll guess!"

"No! Just guess!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up you two I'm trying to study here!" Lily said.

"Why Lils? Why should I shut up?"

"Because, I may be weird, but I actually care about school!"

"Yes Lily you are weird!"

"Oh wow," Joe said. "What a stupid argument!"

"Says the guy who's trying to get me to guess the girl he likes!"

"Fine."

"Yeah, you've learned well Joseph. Being in CO has really changed you!"

"Whatever!"

"Whatever yourself! Shut up!" Lily added in.

We got back to studying once the principal came in. That lady is so frikkin cool! She is cool because she never suspends you she expelled a student once but that was it. Once. She's frikkin awesome too! She gives us extra free period on Fridays! Also, we get breakfast in class on Mondays to wake us up. The downside of it all is we have to wear uniforms. They're pretty cool though.

They have a very strict policy. The really sad thing about this is that I go to a public school.

I should probably tell you about myself. I'm a girl, and I have black hair and purple eyes. I don't get why they're purple, but they are. I wear innocent clothes, and I like Joseph Jonas.

"Finally; Study Hall is over!"

"Jeez Joe, you didn't have to scream!"

"Neither did you!"

"Both of you stop screaming!"

"Jeez Lily! You didn't have to scream."

So we went to lunch and stuff and finished up this frikkin slow Friday. Next week is spring break and I'm going to Disneyland with my homies Nick, Kevin, and Joe, and Lily of course.

"Oh yeah, it is officially spring break!"

"Good boy Joe, you can scream outside."

"That's demeaning Lily."

"Wow, Joe used a big boy word."

"That's demeaning too Lily!"

I swear if I left those two in a room alone they'd kill each other.

I'm leaving for Disneyland tomorrow and I still have to pack. That's really pathetic. For my necessities I packed my iPod, clothes, my laptop, my phone, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, jewelry, and a couple of nice dresses for if we do something formal.

Lily packed the same things as me and we just spent the night at the Jonas' house because we're leaving at 6:00 if we want to make it to DIA in time. They live in the Manhattan of Denver, Lily and I live in the Brooklyn of Denver; with all of the gangsters and stuff. It really sucks so I'm at the Jonas' a lot. Lily doesn't really mind home because she doesn't live in the real ghetto. She lives near a hospital so, yeah. She spends some time at the Jonas' too. She's okay at home though because she has two healthy parents and a thriving baby sister on the way. As for me, my mom thrives on crack and is kinda homicidal and my dad walked out on us when I was 10. She scares me, a lot. Nobody knows this, not even my closest friends. This secret is more than they can handle.

Anyway, I really want to go to Disneyland. I've never been there. I think Lily and I are sharing a room, I don't know.

So, right now, I'm at the Jonas' eating dinner. Denise made it; it is uh…ziti or something like that. It's really good. After dinner Joe said we were going to do some fun stuff. I can't wait for the fun stuff, Joe really has good ideas.

"So, after dinner we're going to play some DDR, and Guitar Hero!"

"Joe you didn't make that up!"

"After that we're playing a game called war that I made up!"

"Sounds fun!"

"I'll tell you the rules now so I don't waste time later explaining them

Joe spent 10 minutes explaining them and I probably fell asleep. The just of them were that there were two teams and they throw objects at each other and the person who captures the other person's captain wins! You also have to capture 3 flags.

This should be an interesting game...


	2. Chapter 2

"Arianna, you and Joe are on one team; Nick and Lily are on the other." Kevin said.

"Okay." we all agreed.

"I'll be the referee, because I really do not want things to be chucked at my head."

"Okay!"

"Decide your captains."

Joe and I ducked behind our fort.

"Ari, who's captain?"

"You, I really don't want to be captain."

"That works for me!"

"You need to get up and go to the line."

"Okay."

Joe walked up to the line. It turns out that Lily is the other team's captain. That is so weird, I think he likes her. I know, it's a weird idea but I really do think that he does.

"Okay, before the game starts the captain must agree to a list of rules. "

"Okay."

"You must not throw anything over the weight of 1 pound."

"I agree."

"You must not injure the team captain so it is easier to catch them."

"I agree."

"You must not switch teams."

"I agree."

"You are only allowed one free break; I suggest you use it wisely. During the break you are not allowed to throw anything, or get anything thrown at you. Your break may be 10 minutes tops."

"I agree."

"You may not throw any object at one's head or anywhere where it would hurt more than normal."

"I agree."

"You cannot throw sharp things."

"I agree."

"You cannot throw food that is more than 8 weeks old."

"I agree."

"No flinging any sort of beverage."

"I agree."

"You must not throw underwear."

"I agree."

"You are only allowed one break, otherwise if you have to go to the bathroom you have to escape from flying objects."

"I agree."

"You didn't have to agree to that."

"Whatever."

"Captains, retreat to your forts!"

"Affirmative, Sir Kevin!" Joe said.

"Begin the game now!"

Joe came back to the fort when Kevin said to.

"What's the plan Joe?"

"We just attack them, and when they least expect it we steal their flags!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Joe and I had about 12 things collected by now. We were going to launch them at Lily and Nick.

Joe threw the banana that we had and it hit Nick right in the arm. I grabbed the paperback book and chucked it randomly at someone. I happened to hit Nick in the other arm.

"It is **so **on now!" Nick screamed.

"Sure it is Nick..." Joe said.

Nick chucked the banana back at him.

"Ow!" Joe screamed. "This game shall be way too fun..." he had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm scared," Lily said.

"Don't worry. Joe is really wimpy, I don't think he'll hurt you."

"Hey!"

Eventually our team won, but the game lasted hours. Joe used his break to drink some water. I used it for bathroom. Kevin got bored so he listened to his iPod. He had to sit there to make sure no one broke rules.

After the Game

"What to do now..."

"I don't know. We shouldn't be up too late, we have to go to _Disney Land _tomorrow!"

"I know!"

"It's 10:00 we really should get to bed."

"Okay."

We all went to bed tired out from the game. If you haven't realized we played that game basically all day. It was totally worth it though.


End file.
